Ghost
by imforeverYoUrS
Summary: Bella is caught in a tragic fire. Everyone leaves but when they move back things change and a Ghost haunts them...yeah sucky summer Song Fic rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SongFic a bit depresing but it is what Edward thinks after Bella is supposed dead...:'-(. sniffle is in **Edwards POV**

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! i also dont own Kenny Chesney's song Who You'd Be Today.

I kissed Bella goodnight and promised to be there later tonight after I fed. I watched her walk inside and ran off towards home. I was there in 5 minutes flat. Everyone greeted me and we got ready to go hunt. When we were done Alice pulled me aside and half sobbed half screamed for me to go save Bella. "Alice what happened to Bella?" I heard the confusion and fear and it grew more and more when Alice kept telling me to go to Bella. I did and was stopped at the most horrific sight ever. Her house was set ablaze and the second story was gone. My Bella gone with it. Dry sobs wracked my body as I stumbled back to my house.

**:10 years later:**

We moved back to Alaska after Bella's funeral. I hadnt realy responded to anything anymore. Sure I talked but only if I was asked a question. Even then i would just nod my head. I didnt bother with school or anything along the lines. We are now moving back to Forks and even I am finding it nerving. I still hoped that maybe she escaped the fire maybe another vampire found her maybe... I pushed those thoughts out of my head and when we arrived I went to the meadow. It was sunny that day and I remembered how when I first took her here. I started sobbing when I remembered her beautiful angelic face.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe your gone_

I dont know how long i was there but I kept wondering things like who she would be today. Would I have changed her? Would she still be with me? Of course what kind of question is that. I know she would still be here with me in fact if i had changed her she would be here! I mentally screamed at myself and started punching the trees. "WHY. Bella WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME?" I sank to the floor and sobbed harder than ever. "Bella my love my life the apple of me eye why'd you go?" I whispered to myself. Suddenly I felt something brush my cheek and I barely heard " I'll Love you Always" "And Forever" whispering I got up and left.

_It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

I walked into my house and murmered Hello to everyone and went to my room. It wasnt long before Alice knocked on my door. "Come on in Alice" I mumbled. She walked in with the hugest grin ever."Edward there's hope." My mouth hung open. "Are you serious Alice? Because if this is a joke I..." She cut me off and started to show me images of a vision she had. Bella in a park, Bella in a mall with kids, Bella crying, my Bella is alive. **_Alice where is she now? Where is my Bella? _Edward relax and calm down she lives behind our house beleive i**t **or no**t. "When we moved she moved into a cabin a few miles behind us. Go and find her." I didnt need her to tell me twice. Within seconds i was running and reached the cabin in a minute.

_Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Someday's the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

_  
_I knocked on the door relentlesly waiting for her to answer. When she did I was Shocked beyond all belief. If it was possible she was more beautiful vhan ever. Her features more defined her hair shinier, her eyes a beautiful gold brown. before i could even say anything she threw herself into my arms whispering how much she loved me over and over again. She pulled away and i playfully growled I didnt ever want to let her go. "Edward" she whispered "yes my love?" "Meet my family" I almost cried as a girl a boy and some other guy stepped from various places. "This is Carson" the little boy waved "Amelia" the little girl shrunk behind her. "This is Christopher. Everyone meet Edward." "Hello" I shook their hands polietly and pulled her aside. " Who is Christopher" I prayed to God he was just friend. "Come inside and we'll tell you all about ourselves my love my apple." I grinned "So that was you I figured I was imagining things Bella."  
_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday_

Someday, someday

A/N: hope yall liked it i dunno i could make this an actual story or leave it as is. Its up to you guys. But look out for more songfics. yeah so the song really only fits about half of the story but I just had to make Bella survive I cant just kill her off...personaly i dont like it...ramble ramble ramble...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alas I decided to continue I dont know why but I am. So here is chapter 2 :-)

Disclaimer: I Dont Own TWILIGHT! (**NEVER WILL)**

I walked into the house and sat down. I wanted so badly to pull Bella into my lap but wasnt sure so I was intent on watching her.

"The night of the fire was hard. But was saved by Christopher. He was running through town with his kids and Amelia told him to stop and come to my house" Bella gestured towards Amelia and continued pacing. "Amelia is like Alice she can see things but also from the past and when and where everything will happen. She pulled me out of the house much to my dimsay at the time and ran me into the forest where Christopher and Carson were waiting." She paused threw a grateful smile towards Christopher and came over to me placing herself in my lap. I grinned her favorite smile and her eyes glazed over briefly.

"Continue" I urged her on. "Carson accidently attacked me and I decided to let the venom flow. What caused me to do so i dont know but I had wanted it for so long..." she faltered and looked at me weekly as I sucked in air.

"Go ahead the only thing that matters is that your alive and in my lap." I grinned again but this time she was not dazzled.

"So when you came back and saw the house Christopher and the family had already taken me to a secluded cabin in the woods for my change to finish. After the three days we moved into a cabin just behind your house. I wanted to tell you so badly where I was but if I didn't...in all honesty Edward I dont know why I didnt tell you and I know now that I should have. However I dont regret meeting them" she waved a hand at the three and sighed. "Whats wrong Bella?" I asked her my voice concern in every word. "Its been stressful without you and having to pretend I was dead. After the fire I saw Charlie crying one night and the next day he was gone. I don't know where to though. My best guess the bahamas or hawaii." "So for the last ten years you were here in Forks?" I asked curiously. " Heaven's no. We only just got back from Cananda then from there we were in maine and we just moved back here." "Oh" was all I could say. "So what are your powers and theirs?" "Well I can control weather and also manipulate water. Amelia like I mentioned before is like Alice but see's things from the past and future and when and where everything will happen. Carson is a pyro manipulates fire and Christopher can maipulate people make them believe whatever he wants them to, move them and if he wanted to control them."

"Wow. So how old are they?" "Well Christopher doesnt know our guess is 33. Carson at 15 and Amelia at 16. However Carson and Amelia aren't actually brother and sister and Christopher isn't really their dad but you know how that works out." It was her turn to dazzle me as she flashed me a grin sending my heart into cardiac arrest. I glanced around and noticed that the family was gone. "So love how about coming to the house and sayying hi to everyone. They will be excited even Rosalie."I glanced at her hopefuly. Times like this made me wish I could read her mind. She brightened into a smile. "Sure thing let me get changed and tell Christopher where im off to." I murmered in complaint but let her go. It was then i could look around and take the place in fully. There was a mahogany coffee table and ironicly a deer head haging on the wall. I snorted and noticed some photo albums laying on a bookself. I got up and grabbed one. If I could cry i would be doing so now. The album had pictures of me and her, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet and other random photos of the whole family. I walked around and went upstairs looking for her room. I found it and grinned. Her room had black walls with tan/brown/cream designs all over the wall. Quotes and sillohetes(a/n: sorry cant spell that) were painted all over. There was a bed with suede brown sheets and a tan futon in the corner. Most impresive was her bookshelf. One wall just had books all over it from one end to the other. i glanced at a few and saw "Interview With A Vampire", "Jane Eyre" and "Salems Lot". That one looked intriguing.

"It took me about 5 years to collect all those books." her voice startled me a bit and i ran to her embracing her in a hug. "Really? Are you ready to visit everyone?" She grinned widely flashing her perfect teeth and my eyes glazed over. "Ahh your good at the art of dazzlement." "Am I now. Hmmm" she laughed and we ran towards my house. It was not even 5 seconds she was in there before being met with Alice's bone crushing hug. "BELLA BELLA BELLA" she squeled. Bella just laughed and went to greet everyone else. I watched her give Rosalie a sisterly hug and noticed a little smile tugging on Rose's lips. "So how has everything been working out for you Bella?" Carlisle asked her trying not to show to much emotion.

_Im glad Bella is back we all missed her dearly I wonder how she survived the fire. _Esme's thoughts naturally.

_I guess its nice for her to be back _.Rose.

_Now that Bella is around maybe Edward will play more games with me. _Emmett of course.

I focused on Bella again who was now being dragged to her dismay to Alice and Jasper's room. Alice must have seen what I was to do tonight and was probably dolling her up like back in the old days. I decided to pull Jasper aside and asked him where the nicest jewelry store was. Jasper grinned _ getting a ring for her? She gonna be a sister finally.? _ I nodded my head and said "Come with me and help me find the perfect one." He smiled and we told Carlisle and Esme my plan and left. I was going to ask her to marry me and I couldnt wait. We pulled into the shop and I immediatly went out looking for an engagement ring that looked like it was fit for a queen just not as elegant. I found the perfect ring after two shops later and 3 hours. It was magnificent. An diamond set in an onyx stone. Little diamonds ran down the band and I knew she would love it. I payed for it not even bothering about the price and went back home excitement coursing through me.

**A/N: Alrighty hoped you enjoyed I will update soon. Hopefuly. here is the link for the diamond ring. **

**http/ you enjoyed and please review. **


	3. authors note

Authors note only. in chapter 2 my link didnt show up.

here it is:

**http/ if it doesnt show up pm me or email me...**

2. i cant update as fast as i might but i have school and projects i need to read and do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 3rd chapter woot woot. lol. I have an evil twist but not before he marrys her. mwahhaha. yea ill stop i dont wanna scare reviewers...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. just my well thought out plan. HEhe...**

I ran into the house and went to find my Bella. **_Alice Where Is She..? _She is oh I dunno I think in your room.** I raced to my roombut there was no Bella. "Bella?" I heard a soft giggle and she emerged from the bathroom. There was Bella standing in some lingerie from Victoria's Secret. My jaw dropped..litterally. "Bella you look...Ravishing." I finished when I found the right word. I heard here giggle again and I ran towards her placing her inbetween the wall and me. I brought my lips down onto hers but she didnt let it last long. She quickly got out of my blockade and ran. "Bella where are you.?" my voice was husky and im sure I looked dazed. "Bella come on out..._please_" I was pleading with her now.

"Oh fine but only if you..." She whispered the last part of the sentence. "I have to do that just so you can come out and I can kiss you?" She laughed and from somewhere a dress and a pair of shoes were thrown my way. "Rose, Alice! Ready for this?" Bella called my sisters names out and in an instant they were beside me makeup and everything ready to go. I groaned and tried making a run for it but Emmett stood in the doorway blocking my exit. I felt a sharp tug on my arm ann looked to see who did it and realized I was being dragged into my bathroom.

"You cant be serious. Come on Bella why do I have to do this?" "Edward please just this little bit of fun it wont be that bad." She pouted and I gave in. "Why are we doing this anyways?" Everyone looked at each other and started laughing. "Its Halloween of course!" For the second time that day my jaw dropped. I would have contemplated that more when I realized Emmett was in the room and Bella still in lingerie. "Bella you might wanna change unless you want Emmett staring at you" I whispered when everyone had stopped paying attention. Her grin grew wider and she started laughing really hard. "But Edward this is my costume." "Your costume...You are not going around Forks in just that!" "Who said anything about going out or in Forks for that matter."

Bella and Alice exchanged a quick look and laughed insanely. Rosalie just looked amused while Emmett...What a minute where's Emmett? I looked around and noticed him missing and decided to make a run for it now that he wasnt blocking my exit. I ran out of the bathroom and into the hall to be met with a bright light and Dracula.

"OWWW! Sensitive eyes now come on. Why are we taking snap shots of me now? And why are you Dracula?" I questioned Emmett who was on the floor laughing hard.So hard he couldnt even breathe (not that he needed to). I took my chance and ran then and started to run for a closet with some spare change of clothes so I ran into Alice and Jasper's closet and grabbed some clothes.

I came out and everyone started laughing yet again. "What?" I looked down and noticed I was wearing leather pants and Alice's tank top. I groaned. "So you all ready for trick-or-treating?" "Wait a sec. why do you trick-or-treat you cant eat the candy. Well I guess I can't either.But still." This earned a wicked look from Emmett and before he could reply Carlisle and Esme came down dressed as a Queen and a King. "Whats all the fuss about and Edward why are you wearing leather pants and a tank top?"

I went on telling them what happened and Carlisle was smirking and Esme had a hand covering her mouth to help her from laughing out loud. "Im changing to be Frankenstein and yes I do have that costume. Somehwere around here." I began the search for Frankenstein and Bella went to change into Dorothy from Wizrd of Oz. I guess she wasnt so big on flaunting herself in a town which reminded me. "Where are we trick-or-treating?" Alice replied **California.** California how cool. **_But Alice I wanted to marry Bella tonight well at least ask her to. _YES! I knew it. Cant wait to help plan your wedding. But we have to do this first. _What?_** "This!" Bella and Alice shouted and sprayed me with something colorful. Maybe whipcream or party string.

I ran after Bella and picked her up and placed her on the couch and started tickling her. She squirmed and squeled. "Eddwaarrrddd" she rasped. "Let Me GO!" "Never" "Fine I guess I'll have Alice save me.

"ALICE!" "Yes Bella?" She was beside me staring at Bella and trying not to grin at her helpless state. "Help me from the evil Edward and save me...?" a lame attempt to get out but I realized one I had the ring in my pocket (meaning it could fall out) and two I needed to find Frankenstein. Once I found him in our basement I changed and we all went towards California to trick-or-treat.

After about 3 hours of Emmett jumping from the shadows and scaring kids and pillow cases filled with candy did we go back to Forks with one more trick up our sleeve. Well Emmett's and mine. Jasper chickened out and if we told the girls...We reached the house and Emmett and I drove to the closest gas station and bought 5 packs of toilet paper. We took off for the school and started to trow toilet paper all over the school. When we were done we looked at our handy work and drove back home. "Where did you two go?" Bella asked. Emmett and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "Nowhere" we relpied. "Well just to let you know there is school tommorow and unless you want to be late" at that Emmett and I both laughed harder I finally stopped when Bella whacked me and Emmett got a _thump_ from Rosalie. "Wait I want to do this in front of everyone"

I grabed Bella and started talking to her. "Bella you came into my life and made the world make sense. I started to feel things I never thought I would feel. I became jealous when others asked you out and empty when we were apart. What I'm trying to say is. I love You forever and want you to be with me walking the Earth together. Ms. Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I was on one knee and if she could she would be crying. I realized I was still in a costume (I had goten the ring from my room when we first got home)

"Edward Cullen what do you think? Of course!" She squeled and jumped into my arms kissing me like we never could before. That one kiss let emotions run wild and passion was released into that one kiss. No more holding back no more walls. I grinned and murmered I Love You and carried her up to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So glad people are reviewing i know there has been only like 3 but it is progress. I hadnt expected this to go on farther but here i am and here you are reading this. so enough chit chat and on with the show_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Ms. Meyer does..:-) i do wish i owned edward tho...hehehe**_

Bella and I were barely in the room before we got bombarded by the family and to my surprise even Rosalie showed up. Alice squeled and gave Bella the bigest hug ever and had she been human she would most likely have a couple of broken ribs. "Alice" I cautioned her and shook Carlisle's hand. I must have been beaming because when Emmett said "Jeez Edward smile any bigger and I think your face will stick permanetly." I laughed and walked up behind Bella and encircled my arms around her waist resting my chin on her head. "So when is the wedding?" of course Alice had to ask breaking the spell. "Err Bella?" She looked just as bewildered.

"How about Christmas morning?" "OHHH YAY!" Alice giggled and I looked at her suspiciously. **Its going to snow that day**. How amazing I dont think it was possible for this day to get any better. Naturally Alice had to spoil it by suggesting a dress shoping trip. "Alice come on I want some time with Bella." I growled when she came and grabbed Bella out of my grip. "Alice!" Bella whined. "Come on it will be fun. Plus we need to know bridesmaid and everything." "Well of course Alice you will be maid of honor (i'm assuming thats wht its called..) and I will suspect Rosalie and Esme to be my brides-maids." Alice jumped up and down in pure delight. "Alice...Alice easy your making the house shake." Jasper cautioned her but we all laughed anyways.

So the girls went off while us men were stuck at home randomly talking. "Emmett would you like to be my man of honor?(that is what its called right?)" Emmett looked amazingly proud "Of course Edward." "Carlisle can you do the sermon?" "I would be more than happy to." I sighed out of relief and contemptment. I was finally marrying the love of my life and would be with her and our damned bodies would be walking the Earth hand in hand.

_Im glad I will be doing the sermon. Im also glad Edward has found a peace in mind now. He is with his love and nothing can come between them now. _Carlisle thoughts.Naturally

_I remember the feeling of excitement when I first asked Rose._

_I wonder what about her other family. Im glad now Bella is back Edward will talk more now. _I chuckled at Jasper's thought and remembered Bella's family. Without another word I ran to the cabin to invite them to the wedding. "Hello Edward. Nice for your visit is there something I can help you with."

_This is Bella's boyfriend i presume no wonder she never fell for me.. I wish she had although. _ I glared at Christopher for that.

"Yes I was wondering if you and Carson and Amelia would come to our wedding?"

_They are getting maried! No way she only just met up with him yesterday. Shes more in love with him than I had imagined. _

"Why of course Edward. May I ask as to when?" "Morning of Christmas." I watched as he nodded his head. "May I also be so bold to asking you if you think its a little early you two only just found each other." "That is why I'm marrying her. I don't ever want to **_loose_** her again." I put emphasis on loose making sure he knew I would never get rid of her or even think of her out of my life. May I be so shallow but I think I am the only one for her. No I know I am the only one for her. "Thank you for accepting and we will see you soon." with that I walked out of the house. I felt a pang in my heart for I was missing my Bella and its only been...five minutes. Wow I really do love her.

**BELLA'S POV**

Alice draged me out of the room and Rosalie, Esme, Alice and I went to go look at some dresses. I had decided on the brides to wear a bright red color and I a white dress as tradition saw fit. I found my dress at Davids Bridal. It was gorgeous and I looked amazing in it. It was a strapless gown one-piece with a sweetheart neckline and it went down to my ankles with a small train. The top layer of fabric was and English netting with floors etched all over it while under it was a satin white fabric. We found the brides-maid's dresses at Saison Blanche. They were a bright red and stopped at the knee's. Like my dress they were strapless made in a European Matte Satin with a pleated Chiffon detail and had a flower brooch. We all giggled and bought the dresses and much to my dismay they bought mine to. I was pumped and glad I was getting married to my only love.But it wasn't the first time I had been asked to be wed. Christopher asked me for 5 years. He never gave up and when Edward came to that door. In truth I still dont know why I hadn't told him I was alive. Maybe I was scared he would have disowned me maybe even stopped loving me. But I chidded myself for even thinking such things. Edward said he would love me and thats all that mattered. We were about to leave when I suggested we all get something to "occupy" our husbands tonight. All heads snapped in my direction. "Well I was just suggesting we get some lingerie and show them how lucky they really are. Leave 'em sppechless yah know." they agreed and we went off to Victoria's Secret laughing and sharing inside things with each other.

"Emmett is ticklish in the feet. So tickle him and he will agree to most anything." we all laughed realizing why Rose won all of the arguements with Emmett.

"Carlisle is...how do I put it shy in.." Alice and I held up our hands in protest telling her not to continue. However Rosalie looked on the verge of laughing. So Alice and I let them talk while we shared our husbands secrets.

"Jasper likes leaving little notes around the bedroom and my car. So if I go shoping I find little notes and roses on my seat." that deffinatly explained a lot. Alice would come back from a shopping trip to have flowers. "I assumed you just bought those on the way back." I said.

"Edward when he thinks I'm not around will sniff...ok sniff under does it he inhales it letting the fragance inside of him so to speak. But that was before the fire and I havent seen him do that." I guess it would be hard to seeing I have been in the family for a day and a half. I sighed thinking back to before the fire. Images of Edward and I in the meadow. Edward helping Rose with car stuff Edward and I snuggled on a couch watching a movie. Now I have eternity to do that with him. Well thats what I thought anyways.

**A/N: Yes I The Writer Of The Story Left a Cliffy. How I dread Cliffy's but I find myself Giving you reviewers one. Yes Bella was only back for a day and a half. When they were talking about their husbands habits all of which took place before the fire. I hope you all enjoyed it and be forewarned I cant update everyday starting monday. sniff high school begins and I dread it...My school is amazingly huge. Ramble Ramble anyways please review...cookies to any who have reviewed. curtsies and leaves**

**Soundtrack:**

**Animal I Have Become: Three Days Grace**

**Goodnight and Go: imogen heap**

**Not Ready To Make Nice: Dixie Chicks**

**Lion: Rebecca St. James**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT……**

**BELLA'S POV**

We reached the store and started to browse. Alice found something for us all in the end. She darted around the store grabbing things off the racks. I ended up with handcuffs and furry undergarments. I groaned.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I excused myself from the store and walked around the mall. "Bella!" I turned around to see who shouted my name and saw no one and turned around to keep walking ending up face to face with Domitan. "Hey Dom." I groaned inwardly. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"So nice to see you. How long has it been 5-6 years?" Domitan was a stalker and most likely still is. When we moved to Canada we meet Domitan and let him live with us. The two of us had a sort of fling. Well it was one-sided I was grieving over the loses of Charlie and the Cullen family. I never told Edward though if I did poor Dom here would be dead.

"6 years Dom." I flashed my ring in his face and brushed past him.

"Bella is married now huh?" "Yes I am. Now leave me alone Dom." I sighed I knew inside I would never be able to marry Edward but I wanted to I just said yes. "you do realize that even though you declined master Numari you are still his to become wed to. He well find a way to become married to you and will do anything to" "Yes I do know but at this point in time I choose to ignore it." There was a pause then I started to feel empty and willing. "Well such a shame I got to do this then" Oh damn. I forgot about what he could do. When he got converted he was exactly like Christopher but many levels stronger. So now I felt myself being controlled. It's a weird feeling to be controlled. You feel empty and well vulnerable. I don't know what would have happened if Alice didn't choose to find me.

"BELLA!" three musical voices shouted far far away in the distance. Domitan must have released his control because suddenly I was moving at my own will. "I'm fine." Then strangely some words came out that weren't mine "Bella has been marked by the Numari Vampire Clan. She can not marry Edward because nobody but Chris Numari can have her. If she wed's him be prepared" "Umm Bella. Are you ok?" "Just fine why do you ask?" "Well seeing you just said you can't marry Edward and only Chris Numari can have you…what was all that?" I groaned "Ill tell you in the car. Now let's go." I glanced for Dom but he was nowhere in sight.

**Edwards POV**

What is taking them so long I thought? I paced around the front door waiting for my wife-to-be. I sat down on the piano bench and started to play her lullaby. In all those ten years I thought I had forgotten it but now it came back to me like I had played it every night since the fire.

As if on cue four women entered the house and I rushed to greet them. But I stopped when I noticed her face. It was forlorn, sad and angry at the same time. Why was she mad? "Bella..?" I advanced towards her but was stopped by Alice. "Alice what's wrong?" "Edward I need to tell you something" came my angel's voice. "I can't marry you" I stared in horror as dry sobs wracked her body.

**A/N: Ah I'm evil… Domitan is Bella's stalker. All will be explained in the next chapter. Im sorry for making everyone wait I do believe this is a little longer though…maybe. Anyways chapter 6 should be posted later today or tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry for the very very short chapter 5….this will be longer. This chapter explains Dom and the Numari clan.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**EDWARD POV**

I watched in horror as Bella sobbed and started to rock back and forth. She somehow had fallen to the ground and I didn't even bother catching her. I walked out of the living room and into my bedroom and collapsed in the middle. While they were gone I was looking through CD's searching for a song we could get married to.

A knock came at my door and surprised me a little. "What?" I snapped at whoever was at the door.

"Edward. Bella has a perfect reason as to why." "Oh and why is that Alice. She doesn't love me or likes Christopher instead" I spat. "No Edward not any of that come back downstairs and she will tell you." I wanted to argue but Emmett came in and along with Alice dragged me downstairs.

I looked around and everyone was staring at me or Bella. "Well..." I was being rude and I knew it but how else would you ask if someone said by the way I can't marry you.

"Edward I'm doing this to protect you." Bella's feeble voice came out in barely a whisper but I still heard her. "Protect me how? Because so far in the past 5 minutes you managed to break my heart." I know I shouldn't have snapped at her but I sure as hell wasn't ready for what she did next. She flew off the couch and got in my face grabbed my shirt and threw me on the floor. "You think that I want to do this Edward. You think I'm happy with saying I can't marry you. This has nothing to do with that. This has to do with a power crazed clan and a mess I got dragged into. Now you will hear me out then voice your opinions later"

Along with the family I stared at her open mouth. "Fine now tell me why you can't be wed to me" she threw me a sinister glare from her position next to Rosalie. I guess Rosalie was in on this and apparently was behind Bella 100

"After the fire we moved to Canada four years ago. From there I was introduced into a new world a clan of powerful vampires. The Numari clan. The leader Christopher Numari had set his sights on me often fooling me into thinking I loved him.

I stared in shock at this information. "How come you didn't tell me when I was at the cabin?" she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Because Edward Christopher is the leader. We decided that me, Amelia, Carson and Christopher would move around and not live with the clan. Christopher loved and most likely still does love me. He told me if I married him I would be the strongest vampire in the world. I wouldn't have to bow down to others because they would bow down to me. I never agreed because I was hoping one day to run into you again." She came and sat on the couch next to me. In her speech I moved and sat there definitely more comfortable than the ground.

"That went on for about 5 years of him asking me over and over to marry him. I do know why I never looked for you out though. In honest truth I was scared you wouldn't love me when you found out I couldn't be married to you. I figured once you realized what I was marked for I knew you couldn't ever love me."

How could she even think that? I placed her on my lap and murmured in her hair. "So basically Christopher Numari claimed you and you can't be married to anyone but him and if you marry me…?"

"Well yes and no. I can be married to you..." I was going to interject but she held a finger up. "Being married to you will cause a fight between the two of you. He is just too strong to fight it and I have had people come for me and try to fight him because they wanted to marry me. They either work for him now or are dead."

"Bella tell him about Dom." Alice whispered from across the room. I looked into her face searching for answers. Dom who is Dom? "Bella who's Dom?"

"Dom is my stalker. He keeps a close watch on my actions. He is Chris's messenger and reports any unusual activities to Chris." "But I was just there and told him you and I were to become married he didn't attack me or anything."

"You're very lucky then. He is most likely waiting for you to find out his power in the vampire community." "How come we have never heard of this Clan?" "They originate in Australia another place I lived. But most clan members are spread out all over the world. In all there are about 250 clan members all ruled by Christopher or Master Numari."

Everyone stared at each other in awe. No one knew that there could be a clan so enormous. We all froze when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

**A/N: ah the thrill of cliff hangers. Who could it be? I mean you can eliminate the pizza man rite? Yeah well once again from here it may be a while for updating my schedule is being pushed back. Also I need some ideas for chapter seven. So umm yeah thanx for reading and reviewing tell your friends to check it out.  Cookies for my loyal fans. Lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: i have been handling high skewl and hw im a freshie so yeah. all in Edwards POV**

**Disclaimer: Dont own TWILIGHT**

"Run" my angel told us. She told me to run because she didnt want to lose me. I did but after Emmett draged me out.

I waited patiently in our basement with everyone else. We were whispering and trying to figure out a way to say my angel. "NO" everyones head snapped up when we heard her yell. "Chris No I dont love you I love Edward why cant you let me love him and marry him. I dont want to be yours i never wanted to." I was furious and happy at the same time. So she does love me I was happy but I couldnt be for to long.

Chris burst in and rammed into me throwing me to the floor. I bounced up and ran around him and went to the clearing behind our house and waited for him to come. When he did I attacked him with all that I had.

"Your a fool Edward Cullen. Isabella will be mine no matter what. I am stronger than you and I will kill you because Bella doesnt love you." I scoffed at his words he lied through his teeth. I realized then he may be stronger than me but what about me, emmett and Jasper I doubted it. _ALICE. **Yes. **Get Emmett and Jasper out here. **OK. **_ "SO you are stronger than me but what about Emmett and Jasper." I pointed to them both as they arrvied next to me.

It was an all out war because suddenly he smiled and Dom and Carson showed up right next to him. We fought for Bella my Bella and deffinitly not his.

**"STOP"** Came a thoundrous voice. At this point we were breathing heavily not that we needed to. Bella stood with Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Amelia flanking her looking murderous.

"I knew you would come to your senses I knew you loved me." I snarled at Chris and he grinned triumphantly. She glared at me and I shut up never had she been so mad.

"Your ass is mine Chris. But not how you want me to have I will fight you till the death or you beg for mercy." She icily said to him. He looked so taken aback I almost laughed out loud. She glanced at all of us. "I dare you to join me if you do I pray for you because this is my fight and he is mine to kill." We all agreed not to interfere I wanted to but once again her looked stopped me.

I watched in complete horror as the two of them faught. Bella was ferocious I need to remeber never to piss her off. She growled and threw herself at Chris flinging him half way across the clearing. I was amazed she was so amazingly strong. I looked around and everyone was just as surprised. We ran to watch the rest only getting so close before she snarled at us. Chris threw her into a tree and I almost interfered right then and there. I stopped when I remembered her threat.

She got out of the tree leaving an indent of where she was. Not only was she not scratched she wasnt even fazed. A blow like that should have made her falter but not her I guess. She stood for a minute and crossed the clearing shoved him down and put her foot on his neck. She hissed at him and we didnt hear her but it worked whatever it was she said to him. Chris's eyes went huge and he glared at her._Oh Shit_ With one last effort she slammed him into the ground and snaped his neck and shredded him.

Everyone stared incredulously at her. She killed Chris. How on Earth did she do that.? She sauntered over to Carson and Amelia glared at Carson grabbed Amelia and walked over to us.

"Bella.." everyone started and stopped. She smiled and kept walking and started toward the house. We followed like puppies and I finally ran to catch up to her.

"Bella how'd you beat him he was even to hard for me!" She sighed and kept walking.

**IN THE HOUSE**

We gathered in the living room and awaited her explanation. "Shouldnt we have burned the body?" I questioned remembering we just left it. Her eyes grew big and she snapped her fingers. "Its done." We looked questioningly at her. Was she crazy did she think snapping her fingers would just make it go away. "What did you just do?" She glanced around nervously and fidgited. "Umm Ok so there isnt a lot I have told you all." "Bella before you do would you mind telling me what you said to Chris he actually looked scared." Alice asked her. Thats right he looked like he would pee his pants he was so scared.

She laughed. "I told him even if I lost he wouldnt kill me because one you cant kill me and if he tried I would haunt him until some other vampire put him out of his misery." I was shocked beyond all beleif. Not be killed. Haunt him? What the hell?

**A/N: I am sooo soooo sooooo sry bout the shortness and leaving you hanging. being a freshie is hard. Homework and reading assignments and i have been buzii I hope this eased some of your curiosity. Also review with ideas for why she cant die and wht other power she has. Yes she will have more powers. Anyways. thankz to all my reviewers. If some of this sounds familiar just view some of my fav. stories and youll realize some of inspiration coems from them. Thnkz again. **

Musik:

Animal I Have Become: Three days Grace

Crazy Bitch: Buckcherry

Here IN Your Arms: Hellogoodbye

**Remedy: Seether**

Let It Die: Three Days Grace

Time Of Dying: Three days Grace

Iris: Goo Goo Dolls


	9. Chapter 9

**A:N: Im back and I read new moon! soooo frigging good at first it was boring but i couldnt put it down. read it. :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WILL NOT CANNOT OWN TWILIGHT IM BRENNA NOT MRS. MYERS..**

**Bella's Pov:**

I couldnt take the suspense so I bolted. I ran off and didnt look back for fear fo seeing my angels eyes. Something rammed into me from my right side and I flew down to Earth preparing for a long chat with soil.

"What the hell?" I looked around. Something ran into me I know it.

"Bella stop being so liek a human. Get back in that house or I will drag you."

"Ok Ok fine." "Arent we bossy" i mumbled the last part quietly hoping Rose hadn't heard me.

I guess I should have prayed.

"Oh arent we being funny and smart." before I knew it I was being hauled by my ear. MY FRIGGING EAR. Back to the house. "Jeez Rose lay off"

No luck she glared at me and continued dragging me.

**Edwards POV in the house:**

"Ok so im assuming you all have heard the stories about a vampire so powerful she/he can control people, light things on fire, see the past, present and future?. Well...I am sorta like the descendant of that vampire. I can do everything but see visions. Not only that but somehow I can also manipulate the weather and such. But what I never hoped for when I was changed was to be strong. Because I was changed by Chris I was the strongest vampire next to him and Dom and trust me I didnt ask to be like that." I stared at Bella in pure and awed shock.

Information jumbled through my head and I couldnt piece things together.

"So Chris wanted to marry you but you never did. When you were changed you became the worlds like what third strongest vampire...?" I asked in confusion and interest.

"well yeah.. Something I didnt want."

I felt horrible. I had made Bella into this creation. Had I not gone hunting that day. Had I not hunted she would still be human. Free of these worrys. If I had left her human it would have meant my family needing to leave and no way in hell would she leave me.

"Bella I dont care if your the strongest vampire in the world or the weakest all that matters is my love for you." choruses of awws came from my family and my angels face held relief, love, angst, and oddly enough curiosity.

"Do tell us how you burned _Chris _without even actually burning him." I spat his name no longer contempt with saying it nicely.

"Well like I said I can control people and I forgot to mention animals and burn things. So I was an animal and burned him." She looked uncomfortable as we stared at her.

"But wait why did you snap your fingers.?"

"Oh yeah i never could when I was human and decided I wanted to try... Just Kidding something from the real world will always help me come back. So now what?" once again she fidgeted and looked ready to bolt.

"Well now you and I are going to find a song for our wedding day" I responded and picked her up running for our room.

**BELLA'S POV:**

Edward hoisted me up and ran me to his room stepping delicitly so no to crush the cd's scattered all over the floor.

"Why do i feel like you already started looking?" His laugh rang out and he kissed me so soft and sweet I felt like I was floating on the clouds. No joke.

"Lifehouse, Diamond Rio, Faith Hill, Hellogoodbye, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus..? Anything you want babe" was all he said after our kiss.

"Whats with the country I cant take it sometimes."

"Yeah but some of it is very good. One of my favorite songs is Unbelievable by Diamond Rio (**check it out its soooo good :-) **it reminds me of you so much. You dont know how much I do and truly love you Isabella." My name rang from his mouth like a God spoke it. Who am I kidding a God did speak it.

He placed Lifehouse in the radio thing he had and let You & Me fill the room.

My life was perfect and I had the most perfect husband and family ever. No matter what I know they would be with me.

**A/n: so you know where they fight imagine Animal I Have Become playing in the background. Its by three days grace. Anywho I reallly really really am truly for taking so long. Im writing my own stories and its about wolves. dont ask. sorry if it was short. :'-( anyways high skewl has been taking a majorrr role of after scholl activities. If you have any questions or need ideas or just wanna talk IM me on aim. :- thnx for rreading and READ NEW MOON! **

Musik:

Free: All Right Now

Hinder: lips of an angel

Keane: Somewhere Only We Know

Hellogoodbye: Here in your arms

Diamond Rio: Unbeleiveable

Kenny Chesney: You Had Me From Hello

Kenny Chesney: You Save Me (sooo beautiful i cried sorta)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Bu**t do look down there is an authors note I would like everyone to read if you dont thats ok.

**Christmas Morning **

**BELLA'S POV:**

Snow was lightly falling and made the setting beautiful. The guests were arriving and I was feeling the butterflies in my stomach. Edward was being restraind a couple of rooms down by Jasper and Emmett. I could hear his growls and chuckled at his impatience.

Alice, Rosalie, and Amelia were fussing with my dress and hair. I was biting my nails or well attempting to because Rose was constantly slapping my hands. I laughed and they squeled and I heard Edward roar in frustration. I got up and spun around looking glamorous in my dress.

The girls looked gorgeous and we were giddy with excitement.

"Well Bella we must go proceed down the aisle and await for you." Alice stayed behind and gave me a few encouraging words and kissed me on the cheek.

I jumped when I heard a knock and opened the door a crack breathing a sigh when I saw Esme.

"Esme how nice to see you and you look stunning in your dress" I complimented her and she smiled graciously.

"Hardly dear you make me look like a wall flower. Please do call me Mom. You have been a daughter to me and Carlisle you shan't call me Esme anymore." She patted my hand and also kissed me on the cheek she also left the room and not a minute later I heard a snarl and thought they must be passing my door. I laughed again and made one last primp to my always full hair and got ready.

In the meadow behind their house there were Friesas, Roses, and snow gently falling which set a beautiful sort of ambiance. I gasped and any breathe I didn't need was gone.

"Its very gorgeous you and Edward choose a perfect place. Im so glad you'll be in the family now we have been waiting for this to happen for so long"

I jumped at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"Shouldn't you be up there preparing for the ceremony?"

"Yes I suppose I should. I just wanted you to know how welcome you are in our family whether your married to Edward or not."

I thanked him and he walked off to the podium preparing the ceremony,

The music started and I walked down the aisle. Gasps were heard from my vampirie family and I was even more nervous. Thoughts like _Am I pretty enough? Will he back out? Will I back out? _all ran through my head.

**After the Ceremony:**

**EDWARDS POV:  
**

The music my brand new wife and I were dancing to was LIfehouse it was hard but we finally decided on You and Me. I had one more trick up my sleeve and I pulled away from her and went to the stage we had purposely set up for well my trick. Bella gave me a curious look and cocked her head to the side loking like a puppy. I mouthed 'You'll see' and she just looked even more confused.

I got up on the stage and pressed play on the karokee machine it started playing Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's Your Gaurdian Angel.

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
**_

She looked absolutely happy. She was swaying along and grinning from ear to ear. I loved being able to make her so extatic.

_**  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Her eyes were welling up with tears that would never fall. I saw her thinking really hard as if she was praying to just this once be able to cry. I looked around and everyone else was touched. Esme held a hand to her mouth and looked close to unfalling tears. **__**

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  


Bella is and will always be my one and only love. I tried to love again but I never could. She is an angel sent from above to save me the most unlikely candidate for her.

_**  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**_

She walked up to the stage and climbed up. She came up behind me encircled her arms around me and we swayed as I still sang. We were the only ones left in the meadow because everyone went on their own. Emmett and Rosalie went off to Vegas I guess. Esme and Carlisle went to New York. Alice and Jasper were somewhere. Wherever it was they were happy. We had decided to stay here for the honeymoon and let everyone else go off on their own.

_**  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
**_

I kept singing and looked at her face. It was in a twisted like expression and I was extremly curious as to what she was thinking. We started to dance on the stage and I just sang in her ear. We flowed as one and she was humming along. Our voices mending into one. I grinned I was in my heave as close as I could get to a heaven at least.

_**  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray  
**_

She jumped in and our voices twined and creating a lullaby out of the rock song. We would put anyone to sleep and we twirled. Often I would lift her high above my head and she squeled in delight.

_**  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven **_

When the song finally ended she buried her head in my chest and inhaled.

"You had a strange expression on your face at one point what were you thinking?" I was curious.

"It said 'Please tell me you'll stay, stay' what I dont get is why you would even think I would leave you. I finally found you were married and your my love my only love. I would never leave you." She said simply and my heart swelled with pride.

"Come on lets go inside. I have another surprise." She just laughed and agreed as I picked her up bridal style.

**INSIDE HOUSE:**

**BELLA'S POV:**

I watched him walk to the piano and I was curious to see what it was he was doing.

Suddenly I heaard it. His lulaby our lulaby filled the room. It was like a soft caress. It flowed around me and him and it was played with an amazing beauty. I did something I hadnt done in 10 years. I felt a tear fall down. Only it never had a chance to fall. Edward was over in a flash. He licked the tear from my face and whispered

"Bella sweet love don't cry."

"I'm not." I spoke in defiance and hugged him never wanting to let go.

I went to say something but his lips came down upon mine and he enveloped me in a kiss filled with memory, heartache, desire, lust and love. He picked me up and carried me to his room.

This was my heaven and my home. I was in peace and calm. No worrying about any clans or anybody storming in on us. We were heaven together and I will never give it up. This was where I always wanted to be. As a little girl I dreamt of living happily ever after. I suppose I did and I had no regrets about it. Edward and I could finally live as we always wanted and I wassnt sad about it. I was happy.

**A/N: So thats it Im done with this one at least. I hope its longer than usual. I dont think it is. I am very very very very very very very very very very sorry for taking soo long to update. I was grounded and school and I was read NEW MOON.. hehe. great book very long. Im also writing my own stories that I am hoping to finish by summer. So yeah. If you have any questions or requests just email me or pm me anytime. I wont be here this weekend in miami no computer. Any ideas let me know. I really hope you enjoyed this and I want constructive criticism. Yes thank you. If you ever want to read some of my work pm or anything like that. Refer people to this story I hate it but it seems as if you all loved It. Thank you everyone for reviewing and sticking with me. Check out Broken a new one of my song-fics. Well you'll be seeing my work sooner rather than later. Im glad you read it!**

**BRENNA**

**p.s. I used Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's Your Gaurdian Angel . its a great song listen to it.!**


End file.
